Love is Like Murder
by briie-xo
Summary: Light x L pairing. A new Kira is changing the world in Japan after Light Y. was held of suspicion of being Kira. His lost memories of the death note puts him on the case to catch the true murder. While trying to solve the case, the two fooling around clouds their judgement a bit. Will L's and Lights secret relationship come in contact with the blood stained hands of their victims?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story I'm writing.**_

 **I've never done a death note one before, but imma try! And I'll really need reviews or this~ I'd like to know how it is after the first couple chapters. I'll need encouragement. Death Note has a lot of logic, smart knowledge type of subjects and for me, it's a little hard to piece these things and act as characters in a higher-level story. Please, bare with me.**

 **Reminder: this is a small Doujinshi, Light X L. It's yaoi. If you don't like, please don't read.**

* * *

This novel begins in downtown Tokyo, East end in a bar of a filthy rich loan shark, or a pawn broker. His name was Akihito Yukaza. His club consisted of high priced cuisine from France and other countries with exquisite ingredients, made to fill the body and soul metaphorically. The drinks which included beers like bud, bud light; some other American types. And Kirin Lager that in fact was originally Japanese, as well as fresh cherry wine from an out of the country grape farm company. It was like the happiest place on earth, for Adults. There were stages for live action performers along with stripper poles. Booths were large with metallic counter tops that matched the bar stations across the rooms. The interior was painted a dark red and light purple over the carpet and the walls, a X-out pattern covering the marks beyond the opposite walls. There were black square tiles on the floor near the bar stations and the doorway. A bouncer blocked the entrance, his eye catching those which can and cannot enter this glorious place. The bar and the owner were rather famous in the downtown area; this seemed more of an underground type of thing. Every precaution taken and the alleyways also taken advantage of.

"This night of December 27, 2003 was much different. Akihito was found dead. He laid sprawled all over the main dancer's stage, blood splattered all over his face and his hands. Two more bodies of unknown members who worked there seemed to have a heart attack the same night. It was just after closing time, 2am as every day; the three were dead. The blood over Akihito's hands appeared to be not his own blood; but by which he wrote a messy, red message over the black stained wall. Last witness reports say they last saw him talking to a man in black during opening hours and then spent the night with a couple of the dancers with three other male co-workers …." Stated the 5:00 news.

Light and his family were eating dinner, the tv blaring loud and proud. Souichiro Yagami grabbed the remote and turned it off. He looked over at his wife and daughter before looking at his son, Light. Light was recently released from a jail cell along with his father, due to the low suspecting of being Kira. In Light's perspective, he had forgotten all memory of the death note and has been put on the unsolved case. This did not conclude that L completely trusted him; therefore, when not with his father, he was to be cuffed to L always no matter the circumstances. Misa was clearly upset about that, nothing much for her to do as she was only a movie star. Police and government support over all things to keep citizens and their society safe, was out of her own control.

In addition to this, a secretive fact about Light and L were in the air, oblivious to every other person on this particular case; L and Light were in an unannounced relationship. Only the two of them knew about this and refused to let anyone else find out because of personal reasons. One being the 7-year age difference; L being 24 years old, senior famous investigator and Light was a 17-year-old student, applying for college entrance exam and who occasionally helped the case at times of need. They didn't count themselves as lovers or boyfriends, but more of fuck buddies when it came down to it at all. In the past few months between Light forgetting his demonic memories and being locked up, he and L had only gone all the way twice so far.

"Dad, looks like Kira's been striking since we been gone." Light said softly, acting as innocent as anyone could. True, he had lost all memories. Ryuk and Rem had found new owners for their death notes. This was obvious. These killings had continued, never stopping for a single day without a little something. The stranger killers knew L was after them, and simply didn't care. Light took his last bite before standing up, taking his dishes to the sink to wash them. Souichiro nodded in his response, sighing softly.

"It seems so. Guess L will still have a full case to attend to. Make sure to do everything L asks of you. It's important to capture this murderer." He replied. The man brushed his trimmed, bushy mustache before looking up at his son from over the short counter, which was across the small dining room. The room was lit dimly with antique shaped lights. Sayu and Sachiko remained silent, worried and yet unconfused over the situation. Practically everyone in town or maybe the country at this point knew about Kira and his deeds of demolishing evil ways. Justice was being served every day, some things good and some bad. Agents for example were being killed in odd and mysterious ways that left police at a loss, some clues taking what seemed like ages to unfold. The most mixed messages they got were drawings in blood, written letters with the words of mercy and god or lord, or any other specific action that was strange; almost as if a psychotic episode occurred before the victims died of a normal heart attack.

"Yes dad. I'm aware of that. When's the next meeting?" Light continued, walking back into the room. He sat back down slowly. Souichiro thought a moment before shaking his head lightly. "I'm guessing L will be calling another convention after hearing tonight's news. It's whenever something new happens." It wasn't long before Mr. Yagami's phone rang. He answered it swiftly without hesitation. He was silent a moment, his family watching him with great anticipation as if waiting for the news; they assumed was bad. Souichiro gestured his family in the waving motion of _We have to go_. Sayu and Sachiko looked at each other before looking back at the men in this family.

"Yes sir, on our way now." Souichiro answered respectfully before hanging up slowly. Light and him stood up, grabbing their coats and small belongings for a long night of work. Sayu whimpered softly as she ran over to hug her big brother and father's sides a moment. Sachiko followed over slowly, giving her husband a worrisome look. "Oh, be careful honey. And please look after Light. If you need anything else, just call. Me and Sayu will drop it off at the agency." She said softly, her voice quiet and yet so simple. Light gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, explaining to her they'll be okay.

"Sachiko, I will dear. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Souichiro assured his wife, giving her a quick kiss. He and Light dressed in thin scarves, big coats that cover their full frontage like a bullet-proof vest, protecting their chests from the ice cold that attacked them. They also wore tall shoes that did not allow snow to slip inside. It wasn't long before the men left after their goodbyes and the women of the home saw them off. It was snowing lightly outside. The weather men called for a small storm during the short time but nothing was too bad or unpleasant. It was winter after all.

* * *

L was sitting in his individual comfortable chair; knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes glaring up at what was 6 video monitors. One was stacked up on another in a row of two to three. They were security footages of the organization institutes of federal companies. They have gotten quite a few clues of the small lead group that worked in the high top. The received evidence they got was the group conspiring over Kira, in a friendly way. It was as if the group was close to the person ell know as Kira. However, they couldn't physically act until they were sure about who Kira was. L did like taking extra precautions over his criminals, in response to his job alone. The safety of his life and the consisting members on this case's lives were irrelevant at this point.

L watched non-stop yet of course took a second to blink as he observed the groups behavior in camera 3. He bit his thumb a bit, hearing the door behind him open. Three of the members of the Kira case walked in, carrying on about personal matters. Watari leaned over a bit, handing L a small glass cup which contained nothing but pleasant treats that accommodated sugary characteristics; candy gummy bears with vanilla ice cream and chocolate. He always did have the sweet-tooth after all. L took a couple bites, using his thumb and index fingers alone to hold the spoon and use it to eat happily. After a moment, he turned around to look at the team.

"Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi. Nice to see you all again." L greeted them with small admiration. They all bowed or waved, smiling a bit in accordance to greet him and Watari back in return. Watari just stood by L's side as always. He was a body guard alike in the ways he treated him. "Mr. Souichiro Yagami and Light Yagami will be joining us shortly." He announced softly, taking yet another bite. All the members sat down at a nearby chair and grabbed a file laid out in front of the main table. The room was dimly lit but rather large as it was his current hotel room. The chamber maintained as the investigative headquarters, just until the central building was done with construction.

"Mn… in those files, it describes the case given to us just last night. Anyone seen the news about that Akihito Yukaza?" L asked, his tone mellow and yet so serious. "Ah yes sir…" Matsuda answered, looking around as their gaze was turned towards him. It was as if he knew that he was speaking for all of them. "…well, who couldn't be watching? Kira is practically the talk of the country for the past year. Some I've heard the news is the whole scandal, taken hostage just to purposely announce these crimes for Kira himself. I mean, Ryuzaki, didn't you once tell the inspectors to just tell the media the victims died of a cardiac heart attack once? Though that wasn't the reason of death… They should know we don't need people around running into a panic!" He continued. He was then stopped as L held his hand up.

"That's enough Mr. Matsuda. Personal opinions cannot interfere in the case. We get justice out of actual evidence and reason." L explained. "Empirical feelings about a person or action of their choice in these crimes are inapplicable." He finished, looking up as the door opened. Souichiro walked in, taking a seat quickly and grabbing a folder. Light walked over to L himself, holding out his wrist as if knowing about the constant drill he had to undergo. L did the same with his hand, only for a thin cuff connected by a short chain to be attached to each of their wrists; linking them close. Watari had the cuffs tightened just as much as they needed to be, not close-fitting to where it hurt them but enough to where it was impossible to slip their hands out. It was out of safety and all because L still couldn't trust Light in no longer being a suspect.

"...Nice of both of you to join us as well. I must say, that was rather quick." L replied, gazing at Souichiro before looking up at Light. Their eyes met and stared a second; L's dark pupils watching Lights. It was as if they were scheming something. "Ah well Ryuzaki, Light was so eager to come here on the case tonight. There was no hold up in getting here." Souichiro said softly, opening his folder. L turned away and nodded to his reply, standing up as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His bare foot scratching his ankle as he was positioned in his awkward everyday stance.

"Yes… well I'd like every one of you to read through those forms and talk about it, occurrences and the details in how they died. I want Matsuda and Aizawa to analyze the bloody message Akihito wrote on the wall. Ukita and Mogi to look through the pictures given as evidence from police. See if you can scope out anything that we missed during the over view search." L gave everyone a job, getting nods and 'Yes sir' answers. "Souichiro, I'd like you to watch over the monitors and listen in on that group. Write down anything suspicious in their behavior. I have something to do." He walked to the door, Watari bowing down to him as goodbye for the time being. "Come on Light…" He sighed softly. Light followed him out the room, and it wasn't as if he could refuse with the chain around their wrists. The point is, Light wanted this and had no reason to refuse.

* * *

Light pushed L against the wall of a nearby room L had required. He used this room as an excuse to the Kira investigation. Light kissed L's lips deeply, his hands grabbing his sides and all before pulling his white shirt up. L gladly kissed back, helping Light undress a bit in return. Their tongues were in play, a game of wrestling as they entwined roughly. Light had not held back in grinding against L's body and he felt soft moans escape his lips as he did so. They kissed each other in a rough and swift sense; neck, shoulders, lips, face and chests. They gave each other the affection that their bodies wanted. Light's and L's hands never stopped moving, rubbing one another. Their fingers never once leaving the body of the other. Once they were naked, he pushed L onto the bed and climbed over him, pinning him down. He was happy enough to know that L did not refuse him or stop him in these times of distress. He got to kiss, lick and suck, and touch wherever he wanted; he wasted no time in hesitation to do so either. Articles of clothing laid scattered around the floor in unorganized patterns. They were quick to act in this play, as the meeting was going on. It was the only time they could do something like this; otherwise there'd be no reason for Light and L to be hand cuffed together.

Light's tongue swirled around L's pink nubs, kissing and sucking softly. L simply squirmed and moaned, panting softly. "a-ah ~ L-light… Mn I-I still don't trust you." He breathed out, tilting his head upwards. He moved his hips a bit up against Light in pleasure. Light simply let out a chuckle, kissing up his neck slowly to tease him. "…Why do you despise me so, Ryuzaki?" He asked softly, smiling. His hands rubbed up L's inner thighs, his cold long fingers placing a tingly sensation ice over his skin. This sent shivers down L's spine. He continued to move about, his body trembling and never once beginning to sit still.

"I-I know your Kira … I just don't have the means to prove it yet with everything else going on. Your g-guilty and I know it." L stated, trying to hold his serious composure. He didn't want to be seen weak in front of the other. Pleasure was a necessity to the human being itself and it was hard to ignore these erotic urges. L thought he simply used Light in this sense, just to take care of their needs and release their stress together. The sex wasn't bad either, for a teenager who took top. Light pushed his legs apart slowly, nibbling a bit on L's earlobe as he pressed his tip against him. "M-Mn! ~" L shuddered, feeling the small pressure down below. His body shook in excitement, craving for the attention to be driven inside him personally with such force.

"Ryuzaki, hate me all you want. And believe in what you desire. But I'm here, helping out in seeing that Kira gets justice." He whispered in his ear before pressing inside. L let out a soft whimper, hugging Light close as the bed began rock, to and fro with each little motion. Light mentioning that Kira got righteous judgement was in his sense, a different meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked chapter 1 so far! Please leave reviews! ~**

* * *

L walked back into the main room for headquarters, Light right behind him practically being dragged by the chain that connected them at their wrists. Their clothing was a little wrinkled but not too noticeable unless someone was to really stare. Light had finished brushing his hair back down, smoothing it out before exiting from the hallway outside. L looked as he always did; unamused and captivated by the very work he was sought by and good at, and to be correct, it was this case of capturing Kira. Everyone simply looked up briefly to realize it was only them too before turning their full attention to their work once more. They thought finishing their tasks faster would grant them greater results in the end. An hour had passed and two of the groups were done with their half of the expected service. Mr. Yagami still worked on monitoring the group they were investigating, paying no mind to everyone else.

"Ukita and Mogi." L spoke softly. His voice was calm and collected, as if he and his suspected Kira boy were doing nothing in particular. "…What have you two noticed on the pictures?" He sat down in his seat in the normal posture he always sat like, his knees pulled up to his chest. He also wore no shoes and since getting used to L and his ways, the team did not notice anything out of the ordinary about him anymore. Light grabbed the file he had before and sat down in a separate chair next to L. The other two teammates whispered a bit back and forth, pointing out the pictures.

"Sir, it's just an average picture over the crime scene yet we checked the before and after pictures from when the cleaning team at the police station grabbed the easy to pick up clues and scanned the rest of the room. All we noticed was one had more evidence picked up." Mogi said softly, answering his superior. The pictures they held looked the same. The only difference was there was more yellow markings on the floor in one. Ukita handed both pictures to L for him to examine. L analyzed them both as he nibbled on his thumb, his index finger and other thumb gripping the edge of the taped photographs. While he processed them, Light took his time to sit near L and grab a similar file, himself. He looked through it before pointing at something.

"…What were the clues in photo 1? There's more yellow evidence here than in picture 2." Light revealed, looking up at the other. L nodded, giving out a small sigh as he placed the pictures down slowly. "Yes… I noticed this too." He looked at Ukita and Mogi. "You two must deduct more of your skills in this part of investigating. It's our job to point out anything that does not match up. It's like a game of 'Find the Difference'. " Mogi and Ukita nodded in response. "…Like Light pointed out, there's more indicated yellow marks on picture 1." He turned his gaze towards Watari and then to group 1.

"Watari. Find out what the crime scene investigators picked up before picture 2 was taken." He demanded. Watari nodded, bowed and left to obey commands. He was not only like a body guard or a slave but more of a family member that always looked after L at all costs. This led him to be very trustworthy and honest. L knew he'd be able to count on him always. Watari was also the right-hand man to his every bidding, for example bringing his voice in through the computer when the Kira case first became a national tragedy. L looked back at the monitors that remained up, on and running. Yagami Souichiro was still there, headphones on. He had only a small detailed list. He slowly slipped off the headphones and passed the list to L. L grabbed it from him nonchalantly.

"There were doing nothing odd or strange, but in fact were talking about what companies that were in the lead, manufacturing or making the most money. They brought up Akihito and his company where he lent people money. According to them, Akihito had been stealing money from a big company which one of these men owned." Souichiro explained in clear. L thought for a moment, thinking. He was conflicted over each of the monitors. "Are these recording?"

"yes, they never stopped. I'm having all the information passed on to other Kira headquarters at the station just in case. It will be uploaded to a separate file only. Only we know about it." Souichiro replied. L simply reached over, grabbing some chocolate chips and sugary crackers from the cart that Watari oversaw. He began eating again, ignoring how the team looked at him oddly. "Sweets at … 10:00 at night?" Matsuda asked, giving off a weird look. L heard but didn't turn his eyes towards him.

"Snacks are good for the body and for thinking. You might as well learn that … you can never crash if there is something like caffeine in your system. It keeps the blood in your vessels moving, sending fast and correct signals throughout your brain. Sleep is also important so be sure to take naps. Watari taught me that." He answered him, nibbling on another treat. He didn't seem to care what he had, if it kept him awake and happy. The team realized he was being optimistic and reasonable, as he always was. They knew about L's constant behavior but didn't question it in a bad way, and mean that. If they did ever question anything about L, it was at the first meeting where the team laid eyes on L. They in fact were the only ones who ever found out who L was.

L was a famous investigator of course, solving difficult crimes single handedly, hundreds to thousands of times previously. He was 23 years old, finished his teachings at a secretive place that no longer was running as far as he knew, and yet Watari was the only one who knew of his identity personally and his behavior, personality, job and realistic perspective over the world and others who lived here. L was like a different being completely. He was after all taught a whole new way to solve crimes then just learning at a plain police station like most people. His title was something impossible to reach, something that was not easy to gain or contain. It took sacrifice and hard work, along with a genius mind that was a huge part of success. Some would say L was simply brilliant in anything he put effort in.

L thought for a moment before looking over at Light. "Light. I'd like your view on this topic. Please listen in a bit and tell me what you think." He said softly, handing him the headphones. He did have a small plan; considering he did suspect Light as being the original Kira and didn't very well trust him thoroughly. Light acted innocently, taking them from his hand slowly. "Alright Ryuzaki." He put the warm headphones on, looking up at the screen. He tried to act as normal as he could, but L's never-ending stares didn't help him at all. L's black eyes, looking as emo and dark as ever; wouldn't be taken off Light's interrogating actions at this very moment.

The group on the monitor consisted of 3 members, each sitting across what was a triangle shaped table. The room was closed off from behind the large main doors; a guard stood there and no one was allowed in or out during their weekly meetings. They all talked about Kira as if they knew him personally. One had red spiked hair, one had blue long hair and one black, same style as light almost. They all wore expensive suits and owned their own companies. In the working world, they were famous. They're service in the companies were irrelevant, except for the one that included Akihito's case in particular. Names; Usami, Nagoya, and Aomine. They're meeting was about to end, except for one last thing to finish.

"if Kira killed Akihito … wouldn't he come after us too? I mean, he knows we are aware of him." Usami began, crossing his arms. He looked at the other too, who of course scuffed and laughed a bit in a serious manner. "Well no. After all, we help with his planning." Aomine answered his comrade, tilting his head in response. There no precise leader to this small association. "He did help you get revenge on Akihito for stealing from your company. You owe him. Think about that. You work for him and he won't kill you." He purred, smiling lightly. Nagoya sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Speaking of which, you two… who's the new victim? According to him, we need to kill every two days. That's his rule. So, who is taking over the boat business perhaps?" He asked. They thought a moment before agreeing a bit. Light took off the headphones, taking a deep breath. He looked at his father and L before speaking calmly.

"According to them, they kill every two days or… something bad would happen. I'd say they are just using Kira to their own sick advantage. And because they work for him, helping him with his planning, they seem to be getting anyone they believe are in the way, taken out of the entire equation. They're requests of Kira or just helping their own companies take a new lead into industrial and a wealthy success. It's in this battle of who's making the most money. But in Kira's case, it's 'I'm killing people that are a menace to society'. It's like Kira is getting rid of everyone that is a nuisance to him." Light explained softly. He paused a moment before continuing. "We see there are three of them here. We can only determine two accountable options. One of these men is Kira or there is a fourth person who is Kira. Either alternative, these three are making it look like for sure they know who Kira is, on a personal level. Maby a friend or family member at that." L had Souichiro write down anything Light was saying; useful evidence. "But Ryuzaki… I wonder if one of them end up achieving their goal, would the other two use Kira to get rid of them too?"

L nodded, thinking a minute as he nibbled on his thumb nail, his teeth not piercing skin or his nail to crack it in any way. "I suppose they would. But I'd need the exact proof, so we'd have to wait and see. We are aware now that there are Shinigami eyes involved in which they just need a face. Or if the murder doesn't have that power, they need both the name and the face. We also noticed … That the killer who can commit these acts become crazy, hallucinate hysterically. It's almost as if there is a real Shinigami there with them. That could be possible..." He leaned closer to Light without attracting attention in that way.

"Light, do you-" He stopped, hearing the door bang open. Everyone looked up, only to see Misa Misa rushing in happily. She was rather persistent and annoying, no respect for the alone time Light needed during the Kira case procedures and activities. She ran in, smiling as she sat on Light's lap, hugging him. Light sighed politely, hugging her waist as if she was the only thing he 'wanted to protect'. This was a fake front-appeal. It was just for looks, and completely one sided from Misa's side. Light was not in love with her in any way, but kept that to himself; and L of course. This however did not mean that L didn't get annoyed over these moments though.

"Misa. We are in the middle of solving a case. You really should leave. It's harder to work with loud, obnoxious girls dramatically spreading cooties around." L mumbled, staring at her. His long and dark bangs covering his eyes a bit. Misa simply hugged her arms around Light tighter. He had to admit; seeing L all jealous like this was cute. Yet he would keep that inside his head instead of confessing that opinion out loud to everyone. Misa simply shrugged at his commet, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hmph! Say whatever you want Ryuzaki! But Light enjoys my company!" She pouted. She looked at Light smiling, her full attention now on him. Light looked back up at her, his hands rubbing her side a bit. His hands would stop, as if taking their own pause. It was as if he didn't purposely try to touch her so inappropriately. He seemed rather out of it and un-interested in her. Yet when it came to L, he'd waste not one second of touching, His hands would rub every inch of his skin, and his lips would add in to that play. It was like a game he forever wanted to participate in. L had no problem with this; doing anything with him in return, but he refused to physically admit it. Neither one of them owned up to it.

"Misa. I'll call you later. We are really busy." Light said casually, a sigh in his mellow tone. Misa whined softly, nodding. "I'm sorry … I really wanted to visit you. I just got a break in a while." She stood up, looking as though she was ready to leave. Her manager then walked in. "Misa! We're going to be late!" She snapped, arms crossed and holding a large bag which held contract papers and check books, along with a work phone for her star. Her manager was strict and kept the pop star model on a tight schedule after all. Misa smiled and hugged Light, adding a kiss to the cheek before rushing out. "I'll text you on my next break!" She called out. They had left through a rush, Misa whining the whole time and Matsuda stood up to close the door behind them.

Without Misa there, it felt as though the room was lighter again, less tense and below aggravating. Everyone entirely wasn't too fond of the girl and thought; same as Souichiro Yagami, that Misa was Light's girlfriend. In the end, that was the point. All looks and nothing else, so Light thought and planned it that way. Misa had no awareness at all that light was just using her. Everyone else was in accordance to being oblivious when it came to If they were really 'dating'.

Light looked back at Ryuzaki as he heard him clear his throat. "Ahem … Light. Would you help us with the evidence once Watari comes back?" He asked softly, nibbling on a second finger gently. "Of course, I will! Kira needs to be brought to justice! We'd need all the help we could get. And it would be good practice skills for my future." Light answered back softly, smiling. He looked back up at the monitors, placing the headphones he held, down on the main table.

L tilted his head up slowly, letting out a tired exhale. "…your detection skills are rather high. After all, you want to become a police senior investigator like your father. It's only the natural response to start studying for that now…" He said softly, almost as if mumbling that to himself. Sometimes he didn't necessarily talk to everyone else when making his personal observations. Watari soon walked in, holding a black suitcase. He laid it down on the main table slowly, turning it towards L before standing up straight. "This is everything, Ryuzaki." He replied softly. L grabbed some thin gloves, putting them on before opening the suitcase. There were individual bags of different kinds of evidence.

"Is this everything they had?" L asked Watari softly, never taking his eyes off the proof. Watari nodded, watching him closely. "Yes sir. I grabbed everything from the lab." Watari grabbed the cart of sugary treats before pushing it out the room, and out of the way. L grabbed a small bag with his index finger and his thumb. He lifted it up, his eyes staring without a long time of blinking. It was a hair sample.

"Hmm … This is interesting. " He thought, humming softly. "… time to get started."


End file.
